


Un bacio ‘vero’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Flash Fic, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Songfic, third kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un intenso momento tra Sasuke e Naruto.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: SasuNaru - Al terzo bacio, finalmente ci misero la lingua.Songfic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThGCZN1HPbE; Come mai di Max Pezzali.





	Un bacio ‘vero’

Un bacio ‘vero’

Naruto era seduto sul letto, sfiorò con le dita la mano di Sasuke, che gli dava le spalle.

“Sei proprio deciso a sposare Hinata?” domandò Uchiha.

“Tu sposerai Sakura?” domandò Naruto, i capelli biondi gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

< Ho seguito così a lungo il mio sogno, che non mi è mai venuto in mente potesse impedirmi la felicità. Ci si aspetta dall’Hokage che abbia un figlio e una famiglia classica…

Orochimaru mi ha aperto gli occhi sui miei sentimenti. Sembravano ovvi a tutti, tranne che a me > pensò.

Naruto si voltò e si sporse, guardandolo in viso.

“La rifiuterei, se fosse per sposare te. Tu faresti lo stesso per me?” domandò.

Sasuke gli accarezzò il viso.

“Tu mi hai stravolto la vita, maledetto ‘amore mio’. Ci siamo baciati più volte tra noi che con una donna” disse roco.

Naruto gli prese la mano nella propria, pensando < Mi sento un po’ bambino, ma lo so con te non finirà il sogno di sentirsi dentro un romanzo >.

< All’improvviso sei arrivato tu, non so chi l’ha deciso, ma mi hai preso sempre più. Una quotidiana guerra con la razionalità…

Come mai? Chi sarai per fare questo a me?! > pensò Sasuke.

Naruto arrossì, mentre l’altro allontanava la mano dalla sua.

“Pensare che le ragazze pensavano fossi quasi un dio, perché non m’impegnavo in ogni storia inutile” ringhiò Sasuke.

“Io ho sempre creduto nell’amore, ma solo tu mi hai quasi ucciso d’amore” mormorò Naruto.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Questo è il primo vero bacio tra noi. Voluto e non per sbaglio, la nostra ‘terza volta’… però la prima volta con la lingua > pensò Naruto, ricambiando.


End file.
